


i may be young but i'm growing up

by everythingislove (straykid)



Series: we've made it this far, kid [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykid/pseuds/everythingislove
Summary: tldr; growing up is even scarier for parents than it is for children.or: Felix goes on his first date.





	i may be young but i'm growing up

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! let me start out by saying that this fic is part of a verse. if you haven't read the original fic, i reccommend that you do, although you don't need to in order to understand this one. also, i of course need to say a massive thank you to josie who is just generally the best.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!

Isak knows, logically, that teenagers need their privacy. He tries his best to honor that, to be the same _cool pappa_ that Felix admired when he was younger, but it’s difficult when he’s also trying to protect him from all the evils of the world.

So when they’re seated on opposite ends of the couch watching a film and he notices Felix rapidly typing on his phone with a dopey smile on his face, he can’t bite his tongue.

“What are you smiling about?”

Felix presses his phone to his chest as Isak tries to peek at the screen. “Nothing,” he says quickly.

“It doesn't seem like nothing,” Isak raises a brow skeptically.

“It’s just a funny picture someone sent me,” Felix protests, failing to fight the smile off his face. “I think you used to call them memes or something?”

“Really?” Isak crosses his arms. “You know that I could take your phone and check for myself, right?”

“No!” His grip on the phone tightens, his eyes widening. “I mean, uh. You don't have to. It’s sort of an inside joke, you wouldn't understand anyways.”

Isak likes to consider himself a fair parent, but if Felix is going to (horribly) lie to his face like this, he’s going to have to put his foot down. “What’s our rule?”

“Pappa—”

“I’m not messing around, Felix,” Isak gives him a stern look. “What's the number one rule that far and I have for this household?”

“Don't keep secrets,” Felix mumbles reluctantly.

“Exactly. So what is it kiddo?” Isak gestures toward the phone. “Do you want me to check for myself, or are you going to tell me?”

A blush springs up on Felix’s face, spreading all around and down his neck. He hesitates for a moment, before finally sighing. “I have a date.”

“You have a date?” Isak repeats. “I don't think you do, actually. You're not allowed to date until you're sixteen.”

“That’s only three months away!” Felix protests, throwing his hands up in the air. “I’m already practically sixteen already!”

“I’m sure whoever this person is can wait three months.”

There’s a pause in the conversation as Felix looks down at his phone, which had dinged to signal that there was another text message. He smiles down at it, before remembering where he was and looking back up, a frantic look on his face.

Isak is entirely unamused. “Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“Uh,” Felix bites his lip.

“Do you really think keeping the person a secret is going to help your case here?” Isak asks.

“It's Aksel,” Felix blurts. He looks embarrassed to admit it, and immediately looks down at his hands once he gets he words out.

“It’s Aksel?” Isak blinks dubiously. “You want to go on a date with Aksel?”

“Yes,” Felix’s face turns an even deeper shade of red. He can’t meet Isak’s eyes.

“Aksel Larsen?”

Felix nods timidly.

“Well, fuck,” Isak sighs, running a hand back through his hair. “I owe your Uncle Jonas some money now.”

“You bet on me?” Felix asks, his brows furrowing.

“That's not the point,” Isak says, easily dodging the question. “The point is that, even though Aksel is a good kid, you're not allowed to date until you're sixteen. End of story.”

“Please pappa,” Felix begs. “I’ve been doing everything good. I go to my counseling sessions, I take my medications, and I haven't broken curfew in two years!”

Isak narrows his eyes.

“Okay, I haven't broken curfew in one year,” Felix corrects, before earnestly continuing. “Still, that's a long time! Don't you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Isak exhales, because he does trust him. Even though Felix has had his fair share of trouble, he knows how hard he's worked to earn back his responsibilities and independence. He’s got such a good heart, which is exactly why Isak doesn't want him going out with anyone. “It's other people I don't trust, kid.”

“This is the problem. You still think of me as a kid, and I’m not,” Felix huffs. “What were you doing when you were my age?”

Isak’s mind drifts back to the parties, the drinking and smoking—the sneaking off to makeout with boys while Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi assumed he was hooking up with chicks. He was young and wild, and it was fucking liberating.

He’s not going to tell Felix about any of that, though. Instead he says, “I was focusing on my schoolwork—”

“He was sucking face with your far, that’s what he was doing.” The door to the kitchen swings open, revealing Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi, who wander in with a ease and a feeling of comfort than only years of doing the same thing could bring.

“I didn't even know Even when I was Felix’s age,” Isak grumbles. “We met when I was 19.”

“Fine,” Magnus smirks. “He was sucking face with boys who weren't your far. Still, he was sucking face.”

“What did we say about putting up a united front?” Isak asks, clenching his jaw. “We’re supposed to be on the same page, not contradict one another.”

“Well, I can't side with you when you're lying to him!” Magnus defends. “He has a point. When I was his age, I was sneaking off into the bathroom stalls to get some head—”

“You were not,” Jonas snorts, cutting him off. “I was, but you weren't. You didn't have your cherry popped until Vilde finally pitied you enough.”

Felix snickers. Isak really hates his friends.

Mahdi, the only one which Isak still likes, comes to his rescue. He walks over to Felix, giving his shoulders a brief squeeze. “You should learn from our mistakes. Just because we did something, doesn't mean that you should do it too.”

“But you've always told me you had the best times when you were my age,” Felix says pointedly. “Don't you want that for me?”

Jonas starts to laugh, and Isak delivers a swift elbow to his side.

“Shut the fuck up,” he hisses. “United. Front.”

“I’m sorry, man, but he's got a fucking point,” Jonas poorly tries to smother his smirk with the back of his hand. “What is all of this about, anyways? Did you find his stash under his mattress?”

“His stash?” Isak frowns. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jonas freezes. “Oh, shit. Nevermind.”

“I’ll fucking deal with that later,” Isak rubs a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Boys, I need a word,” he lets his hand fall, and shoots a look at Felix. “Upstairs. Homework. Now.”

“Please talk some sense into him,” Felix pleads to his uncles, gesturing toward Isak. “He's being unreasonable.”

“Felix Valtersen—” Isak warns. His son might be a teenager now, but he still won't tolerate this much talking back.

“I’m going! I’m going,” Felix quickly leaves the room, seeming to sense that he’s pushed the limits a touch too far.

The moment Isak hears Felix’s bedroom door slam, he turns around and pulls out the scotch and four tumblers from the cupboard, pouring each of them a glass.

“Shit, scotch,” Magnus says, eyes wide. “This is serious.”

“What’s going on?”

“Felix—” he stumbles, “Felix has a date. With fucking Aksel Larsen.”

“Did I fucking tell you they would get married? I fucking told you they would get married,” Jonas says cheerfully, reaching for his glass. Mahdi hits him on the arm.

“They aren’t getting fucking married Jonas, for fucks sakes.”

“Just for future reference, I would like it on the record that I’m saying right now that if they get married, I fucking called it,” Jonas grins smugly.

“Okay Jonas, you’ve called it. We get it alright,” Mahdi says, rolling his eyes.

“Is no one else concerned by any of this?” Isak cuts in, waving his arm wildly toward the ceiling. “He wants to go on a date! A fucking date!”

“So?” Jonas asks. He looks genuinely confused, which makes Isak’s stomach twist in annoyance.

“So, he could get taken advantage of!” Isak snaps. “What if he feels pressured?”

“You think that Aksel Larsen is going to take advantage of him? They've been best friends forever now, man. He wouldn't do that,” Jonas shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

“He’s a puberty stricken teenage boy. He could do anything,” Isak says seriously.

“Felix is a puberty stricken teenage boy too, Isak,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes like it's obvious. The sudden urge to punch him rises up in Isak.

“Fuck off,” he grumbles.

“You’re making him sound like a wild animal,” Mahdi adds with a soft snort. “Aksel is a nice kid. Maybe a little intimidating now that's he a fucking giant, but he’s never been rude or behaved out of line for as long as we've known him.”

“I can't believe none of you see anything wrong with him going on a date!” Isak groans, shaking his head in disbelief.

“It’s not wrong for him to want to date,” Jonas says with another shrug. “It’s natural. He’s at that age now, and you've just got to accept that. Anyways, you should be thankful that he wants to go out with his best friend and not some third year douchebag.”

“I should be grateful that my son wants to go on his first date?” Isak laughs, but it's more hysteric than anything. “I’m not being ridiculous here! I’m looking out for him! Why doesn't anyone understand that?”

It’s at that moment when the door opens again, Even moving into the kitchen carrying two bags filled with groceries in his arms. Isak jumps straight to the point, grateful that someone will _finally get it._

“Felix wants to go on a date with Aksel Larsen.”

“Okay?” Even says, kissing him lightly on the cheek. When he sees Isak’s expression however, he quickly backtracks. “Is there a problem with that?”

“There's so many problems with that!” Isak splutters in disbelief. “He’s fifteen, for one. We’ve always said that he's not allowed to date until he's sixteen. We’d be going back on our word.”

“Well, he’s nearly sixteen, baby. I think that's close enough,” Even sets the groceries down onto the counter, an amused smile on his face.

“He's also—I mean he—” Isak tries to think of another reasonable issue, but comes up blank. “It’s just an overall problem, alright? Everything about it is a problem.”

Even moves over to him and wraps his arms around Isak’s stomach, resting his head gently on his shoulder. “Are you really upset about the date, or are you upset that he's growing up?”

Isak leans into his embrace, groaning softly. “I don't know. I just think he's still too young for this. What if he gets his heart broken?”

“They're going on their first date, not moving in together,” Even presses a kiss to his temple. “And even if he does get his heart broken, that's bound to happen eventually. Didn't you ever go through that?”

“Yes,” Isak says begrudgingly, “which is why I want to protect him from it.”

“That's not how the world works, unfortunately,” Mahdi says, picking up the bottle and tilting it towards Even as an offer. Even nods.

“Only a small one.”

“So you think we should let him go on the date?” Isak asks.

Even squeezes him just a little bit tighter, humming quietly. “If you're really not comfortable with it, then we can tell him he has to wait. But I don't see a problem with him going on the date.”

Isak exhales heavily, slumping back against him. “I guess I should go and have a talk with him, then.”

“Do you want me to come up with you?” Even offers.

Isak considers it for a moment before shaking his head.“I think this is something that I need to do on my own.”

“Alright,” Even presses another kiss to his shoulder, stepping back. “I’ll be right down here if you need me.”

“Us too, man,” Jonas adds.

“Thanks,” Isak says. His chest feels warm knowing that even after so long, he’s still got an incredible support system.

-

Isak knocks gently on Felix’s bedroom door, waiting a moment before opening it up. Felix is sitting on his bed and typing away on his phone with that same goofy smile on his face.

He clears his throat since it doesn't seem Felix has noticed his presence, making his way across the room. He sits down on the edge of Felix’s bed, tapping his shin gently. “Can we talk?”

Felix shrugs, setting his phone face-down beside him. “Are you letting me go out with Aksel?”

Isak’s forgotten how similar Felix is to him. 

“I want to talk first,” Isak waits until Felix properly meets his eyes. “I want you to understand why I’m hesitant about this.”

“I already know why,” Felix casually leans back against the headboard, crossing his arms. “You're overprotective of me because of everything that happened with mamma. You don't want to lose me like you lost her. Blah, blah, blah.”

His words are so accurate that Isak momentarily forgets how to breathe.

“You’d make a great therapist, you know,” he manages to get out eventually, trying to laugh off the emotion building at the back of his throat.

Felix’s lips quirk subtlety. “Maybe not for everyone. But I know you, pappa.”

Isak blinks hard, trying to fight away the stinging at the backs of his eyes. “The point is,” he begins, trying to keep his voice steady, “you're still young. And sometimes young people do certain things that they come to regret.”

Felix’s expression morphs into one of disgust. “Is this a sex talk?”

“What? No! I wasn't talking about—why would I be giving you a sex talk right now?” Isak’s face burns. He had assigned Even the job of giving all of those talks long ago.

“Well, I don't know!” Felix leans forward. “You said _certain things,_ what else am I supposed to think?”

“I was talking about love,” Isak waves a hand through the air like the right words will magically appear. He wishes they would, because it'd make this a hell of a lot easier. “If you fall in love and he breaks your heart, you might regret it.”

“Pappa,” Felix sighs. He already seems exasperated. “Chill.”

And, okay. Isak knows that he’s going a little overboard, and that he probably should have listened to Even and the boys, but he can't help it. Felix is his son, his pride and joy, and without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to him—he’s not going to risk some boy stomping all over his heart just because it’s “part of life.”

“I’m chill,” Isak mumbles, crossing his arms. “I’m the most chill. The chilliest. The master of chill.”

“You’re always stressed. Always,” Felix gives him a serious look. “I can look after myself, I’m not a little boy anymore. You don't have to worry about me.”

The words feel like a knife to the heart.

“I know you're not a little boy,” Isak says, his voice tight, “but you're always going to be my little boy.”

“Are you going to cry? Seriously?” Felix’s eyes widen slightly. “I didn't mean to make you cry.”

“No,” Isak denies, but his eyes are brimmed with tears. “It’s fucking dusty in here, that's all. You never clean your room.”

Felix scoots closer to Isak, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you, pappa. I’m sorry. I won't go on the date if it’s making you this upset.”

“You’re just growing up fast, kid,” Isak hugs him back with ease, pulling him in close. It’s not often he gets to cuddle Felix now that he's getting older, and he savors having him back in his arms. “I feel like it was only yesterday you were waking me up at all hours because you wanted pancakes.”

“I’ll happily wake you up at odd hours of the morning to make me food if that’ll help,” Felix offers Isak a small grin. “I don't know that you'll enjoy it as much as you think, though.”

Isak lets out a wet laugh, shaking his head. “No, I guess you're right. Maybe we can leave that in the past.”

“Pappa,” Felix says. He sounds more grown up than Isak has ever heard him. “I know it's hard on you. I know—I know you and far love me, and you want to protect me, but I’m okay. And if I fuck up, or someone fucks me over, I’ll learn from it.”

“Don't say fuck,” Isak scolds half-heartedly.

“Sorry,” Felix does have the decency to look sheepish. “I really like Aksel. Maybe things with him won't go anywhere, but I want to see if it will. I’ve liked him for as long as I can remember.”

“You have?” Isak really can't hide his surprise. “I didn't think you'd ever thought of him as more than a friend.”

“He's my best friend,” Felix agrees, “but he's more than that too. I can feel it in my heart.”

Isak shuts his eyes momentarily. “You promise me that you won't rush into things?”

“Now that’s definitely the start of a sex talk.”

“I mean it,” Isak blinks his eyes open. “It’s my condition. You won't rush into anything before you're ready.”

“I won't rush into anything,” Felix’s face goes pink again. “I promise. And if he suddenly turns into an evil super villain, I’ll tell Uncle Jonas and have him beat him up for me.”

“I’m just as tough as Uncle Jonas, you know. I could beat up whoever breaks your heart, too.”

“Sure, pappa,” Felix laughs, though Isak hadn't meant for it to be a joke. “Does this mean I can go on the date?”

“Yes, you can go on the date,” Isak agrees.

Felix’s face lights up.

“Under one condition,” he adds.

“Anything,” Felix says quickly.

“I want to meet him first.”

Felix frowns. “You already know him? He’s over here all the time. We’ve been friends since we were little. It’s not as if he’s a stranger.”

“I know him as your best friend, not the boy who’s taking you out on your first date,” Isak corrects. “I want to meet him properly.”

“You just want to scare him, don't you?” Felix says knowingly, already sounding mortified.

“It’s my duty as your father to intimidate him,” Isak cracks a grin, ruffling his hair. “If you want to go on your date, he’ll have to brave facing me first.”

-

And that’s how Isak finds himself camped out near the front door on Friday night.

The thing is, he knows that if Even answers the door first, it's going to kill his whole tough guy plan. So he’s spent the hour before Aksel is due to pick Felix up sitting on their carpet (he really needs to vacuum), just waiting for him to arrive.

He’s not ignorant to the looks and head shakes Even gives him each time he passes by, but he doesn't care. This is his son, and he’s not going to let a boy take him out without putting a tiny bit of fear into him first.

It’s exactly 18:00 when the doorbell finally rings, and he quickly stands up and swings the door open.

Aksel Larsen is standing in the hallway, his hands behind his back. He offers Isak a hesitant smile. Isak frowns back at him.

“Uh, hello Isa—sir,” Aksel clears his throat. “I’m here to pick up Felix? I mean…” he clears his throat again, and repeats in a somewhat more confident tone, “I’m here to pick up Felix.”

Isak surveys him, slowly opening the door wider. “Come on in. Felix should be down in a few minutes.”

“Right,” Aksel bites his lip, stepping inside. “My mammas wanted me to say hello to you, by the way. They want you and the boys to come over for dinner soon.”

“I’ll send Josefine a text later on,” Isak says, clasping Aksel on the shoulder. “I want to have a talk with you.”

“With me?” Aksel squeaks.

“Is there someone else named Aksel Larsen taking my baby boy on a date tonight?” Isak challenges.

Aksel blanches, and it really shouldn't make Isak feel as satisfied as it does.

“I like you, Aksel,” Isak guides him toward the living room. “You’ve always been a good kid. But now I’m being asked to trust you with my son, and that’s a pretty big deal.”

“I know,” Aksel says nervously. “I hope you know that I care about him a lot. I would never hurt him. He's my best friend, and I really hope he’ll be more than that soon.”

His eyes are all wide and sincere, and Isak knows that it’s the truth. He glances down toward Aksel’s fidgeting hands, only to realize that he's holding flowers—an actual fucking bouquet of flowers.

They’re daisies, Felix’s favorite, and it’s such an innocent, pure gesture that Isak just… deflates, all of the _tough guy_ thoughts rushing out of his head.

“He’ll love these,” Isak gently brushes his pinky over one of the petals, choosing not to respond to Aksel’s words directly. It’s his way of offering up a truce. “I don't know what it is about them, but they always make him smile.”

“You should ask him sometime,” Aksel says. He’s clearly trying to sound casual, but it’s obvious that he knows something.

Isak merely hums, filing that bit of information away for a later time. For now, he focuses his attention back on the current situation. “What are you two doing tonight, exactly?”

“We’re going out ice skating,” Aksel pauses warily. “Unless you don't like that idea?”

“Ice skating? Where you'll both be in public during the entire date?” Isak can't help but grin. “I have no issues with that.”

Aksel visibly relaxes. “Great,” he hesitates. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Isak looks at Aksel—really looks at him. “Kid,” he begins sincerely, “I think that as long as he’s spending time with you, he’ll love it.”

There’s something about the way that Aksel’s eyes light up that simultaneously fills him with joy and makes him want to throw up. It’s a terrifying thing to acknowledge that he’s witnessing the start of something real, but—

But he’s so fucking grateful that Felix is alive to have experiences like this. He could have died in the same car crash that took Lea all those years ago, and Isak might have been placing flowers at his gravestone instead of interrogating his date.

“Thank you,” he adds, the words heavy on his tongue. “For being there for him, and being a good friend to him.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” Aksel beams, and Isak is hit with an unsolicited wave of nostalgia. He remembers the little kid with chubby cheeks and puppy dog eyes, and now he's looking at a young man who’s got stubble, an actual jawline, and is taking his son out on a date.

Isak feels fucking old.

“Aksel, I didn't realize you were here,” Even appears in the living room, smiling at the Larsen boy. It’s a lie, of course—Isak knows he was eavesdropping from the kitchen, waiting to see if he would need to run intervention.

“Hi sir,” Aksel stands up, giving the older man a brief hug. “Do you know if Felix is going to be ready soon? I don't want to keep him out too late.”

“He should be down in just a few minutes,” Even gives Isak a look, nodding discreetly toward the stairs. “In the meantime, would you be interested in hearing about my latest project?”

“Yes!” Aksel says eagerly. Underneath his hard exterior, he’s an unabashed film nerd like Even.

Isak takes the distraction as an opportunity to disappear upstairs, heading for Felix’s room. He glances through the open door, stepping inside. “Bug? Aksel’s here.”

“He is?” Felix steps out of his closet (the irony is not lost on Isak) and gives him a panicked look. “He can't be here! I’m not ready yet!”

Isak looks him over. His hair is done, he’s dressed, and he even seems to have put some chapstick on to soothe his cracked lips. “You seem ready to me.”

“I’m not,” Felix worries his bottom lip. “I don't think I can go, pappa.”

“What do you mean?” Isak frowns in confusion. “You were excited about this all week.”

“That was before he was here,” Felix says. He flops face down onto his bed, groaning into his duvet. “I changed my mind.”

Isak blows out a breath slowly, running a hand back through his hair. “Okay,” he drags out, trying to find the right words. “I can—I can tell him you got sick if you don't want to go.”

“I want to go,” Felix corrects miserably.

“You're going to have to help me out here,” Isak says. “I’m lost.”

“I’m scared,” Felix turns his head so that he can glance up at Isak. “What if I’m making a mistake? What if this ruins our friendship forever?”

“I—” Isak blinks. He wishes Even were in his place, because his partner always knows what to say during these types of conversations. “Well.”

“I don't want to lose him,” Felix murmurs, staring at him the way he did when he was younger, like he’s meant to have all the answers.

Isak shifts, clearing his throat. “There's no guarantees in life, kid.”

Felix laughs humorlessly, hiding his face again. “Wow, thanks pappa. That's comforting.”

“I didn't mean it like that,” Isak winces. “I meant… it could turn out the opposite way. You could end up closer to him.”

“I guess,” Felix’s voice is muffled by the bed. “I really like him.”

“I know you do,” Isak says, trying not to sound bitter. “I also happen to know that he really likes you too. I think if you go downstairs and give him a chance, you'll be glad that you did.”

“What if he wants me to,” Felix props himself up onto his elbows, porcelain skin turning red again, “kiss him.”

“Let me tell you something,” Isak reaches down with one hand, swiping a curl back off his forehead. “You always have the right to change your mind. Okay? Consent isn't a permanent thing. You can give it and take it back in the blink of an eye if you need to. If you don't want to kiss him, then you're under no obligation to. If you kiss him once but decide you don't want to do it again, then you don't have to.”

Felix nods as he sits up properly on the bed, smiling up at his dad. “Thanks, pappa.”

Isak pulls him in for a hug, holding him to his chest. He rests his chin again the top of his head for a moment, adding, “But just so we’re clear, I don't condone kissing. I definitely don't want you making out with anyone yet.”

“Got it,” Felix laughs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Isak pulls back—though he wishes he could hold him in his arms forever—and stands up. “Now let’s go downstairs so you can see your date.”

-

The two don’t speak much to one another at first.

In fact, it's so awkward that Isak is experiencing intense second-hand embarrassment. He can remember those first date butterflies, and he imagines they’re only worse when you're testing out new feelings toward your best friend. Felix is blushing, and Aksel is blushing, and even Isak finds himself with a sympathy blush on his behalf.

He takes pity on Aksel and gently nudges him, subtly reminding him of the flowers.

“Oh!” Aksel's eyes widen. He picks up the bouquet off the table, thrusting them out awkwardly. “These are for you. I uh, saw them and thought of you.”

“Daisies?” Felix takes them carefully. He’s finally got a genuine smile on his face again. “I love them, thank you,” he tells Aksel, before glancing at Even. “Far, can you put them in a vase for me?”

“Sure thing,” Even takes the flowers. “Babe, why don't you come and help me?”

Isak opens his mouth to protest, but realizes that Even is trying to give Aksel and Felix an opportunity to leave. Although it pains a little part of his heart, he forces himself to nod. “I think we have a vase in the kitchen. Boys, I expect you back by 21:00.”

“22:00,” Even corrects, placing a hand on the small of Isak’s back. “Have a fun night.”

“But not too much fun,” Isak adds hastily. Before he can say anything else, Even is guiding him toward the kitchen and out of sight from the boys. He hears the front door open and close a few moments later, and knows that it’s another milestone come and gone.

-

Felix arrives home just a few minutes shy of his curfew. He wordlessly shuffles into the living room, settling down into the recliner.

It’s been the longest three hours of Isak’s life.

He’d spent the first twenty minutes pacing the span of the living room and worrying about everything that could possibly go wrong, until Even had all but forced him to sit down on the couch. They’d started off watching some animated movie Even wanted to see, but eventually took advantage of the empty apartment to have a bit of intimacy.

Of course, that hadn't resolved Isak’s anxiety completely. He’d been glancing at the clock more and more frequently as 22:00 neared, wanting nothing more than to have his son home and safe. He knows it's an irrational thing, because he's certain that Felix has been out later with Aksel before, but it feels different knowing that there are romantic feelings involved now.

“Well?” Isak prompts, watching him expectantly. “How was it?”

Felix’s face instantaneously breaks out into a blissful grin. “It was amazing. Really, really amazing.”

“Did you get a goodnight kiss?” Even teases, his fingers tracing mindless patterns against Isak’s bicep.

Felix ducks his head down bashfully.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” Even chuckles. “Do you think you'll be going on another date?”

Felix peeks up at them, leaning back. There's an unidentifiable something glimmering in his eyes. “I really hope so.”

Isak and Even share a knowing look.

“Alright, kid,” Isak says, patting the space beside him. “You've done enough growing up for one night. Come snuggle up with your dads and watch a movie with us.”

Felix’s grin widens impossibly as he makes his way over to them. “Can I have some of your popcorn?”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Isak winks, lifting his arm up to accommodate Felix—who eagerly curls up into his pappa’s side. Even passes the popcorn over.

“I love you guys,” Felix says through a mouthful.

  
“We love you too, bug.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> p.s. there is plenty more still to come in this verse!


End file.
